1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnifying glass, and more particularly to an assembling structure for a magnifying glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnifying glass normally consists of a magnifying lens element which is directly adhered in a lens frame or the lens element is fixed therein in a snap-fit manner.
The adhering method includes applying adhesive in an engaging groove in the lens frame, installing the lens element in the engaging groove, cleaning away the unwanted or overflow adhesive, and finally waiting for a period of time until the adhesive dries. Hence, it can be found that the adhering method is too complicated and time-consuming.
The snap-fit method can simplify the fixing process and save time, but if the lens frame is made of material having a relatively small elasticity, it needs to apply a relatively great force to press the lens element into the engaging groove of the lens frame during the installation of the lens element. Hence, it can be found that such a snap-fit method is laborsome and prone to causing the fracture of the lens element. If the lens frame is made of material having better elasticity, the lens element is easy to fall off due to clearance, although it can be installed on the lens frame easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.